Vocaloid Stars!
by Hikari Kagami
Summary: This is the daily life of Rin Kagamine and her other friends at the Vocaloid School of Performing Arts, a prestigious music school. This will include some mild pairings. Read, review, you know the jist! Enjoy reading! Don't forget to review! -Hikari-chan
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

It was the summer, after I, Rin Kagamine, and Miku Hatsune, Miki Aomori, Meiko Sakine, and Luka Megurine had taken entrance exams to The Vocaloid School of Performing Arts.  
We were the best of friends in middle school and planned to apply for the same school.  
We waited together for our results and phoned every day.

Finally, the results came in the mail. We all made it in!

* * *

And that's the start of my Vocaloid fanfiction! I hope you'll keep reading!


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The New School Year_

_Rin's POV_

"KYAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked. Lenka, my older sister (and a pain), was holding my noisy alarm clock next to my ear. "Geez, Lenka!"

"Sorry, but you had to wake up! You're going to be late!" Lenka said apologetically.

"Dang it!" I barked, dashing through my closet to pick my coolest outfit, though it was mostly empty because I packed most of my clothes in my suitcase.

Oh, geez! I _almost_ forgot my friendship necklace and my precious stuffed orenji~ (that means orange. :D). I stuffed my orange in my bag and the necklace around my neck.

I grabbed a brush and quickly combed my hair while slapping on my signature bow. I dashed down the stairs and gulped down breakfast, hearing Miku's mom's car horn.

"Mom, Miku's here to pick me up! Bye! I'll visit on the weekends!" I said hurriedly, rushing out the door with my suitcase and bag.

Miku was opening the trunk, gesturing for me to put my stuff in it.

"Miku, you're early!" I complained.

"Sorry. I'm an early bird! What can I say?" Miku shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go pick up the others," I sighed.

Miku's mom drove around to Miki's, Meiko's, and Luka's houses.

When we arrived at Luka's house, she slowly stepped out, reading a book titled Magnet.

"What's that book about? Is it good?" Miku asked.

"It's about two girls having a forbidden love. It's good, you should try to read it sometime!" Luka happily said, glancing up at Miku.

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "We should move to pick up Miki and Meiko before we're late!"

We soon screeched to a halt at Meiko's house. Luckily, Miki and Meiko lived close to each other, so Miki had come over.

"Hi!" Miki and Meiko greeted us happily.

"Yo!" I said, giving my signature bow a shake.

Miku flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and smiled brightly at them.

I glanced at my watch and said, "Let's go! I want to be early so we can settle in faster!"

"Got it." Miku's mom revved her car's engine and zoomed off.

* * *

Another short chapter! Sorry! I hate beginnings; I always know what to write at the climax and end though

Please continue reading and reviewing! I will update frequently!

Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Vocaloid School of Performing Arts_

_Rin's POV_

"Wow, it's huge!" Miki gushed, staring at the large building that loomed over us. The main school building was huge, and the dorm building was even larger, holding hundreds of students attending The Vocaloid School of Performing Arts.

I took out my orientation paper, tracing my dorm room on the map. "Hey, I've got room #250. What about you guys?" I asked, tightly holding my slip.

"It looks like I'm in the same room as you!" Miki exclaimed.

"Same here!" Miku squealed.

"We all have the same rooms. What a coincidence," Luka said.

"Well, now that we've got our stuff, let's go to our rooms!" I said, pulling Miki and Miku (wow, their names sure are similar! :D)

I dragged them up the stairs to the second floor. We picked up the keys from the second floor office and dashed off to our room.

Slipping the key inside the lock, I opened the door.

"Wow!" Miku said, peering around the room. "There are multiple bathrooms to accommodate each person, same situation with rooms."

"Don't you mean that each person has a room and a bathroom?" I asked teasingly. "But, that's nice anyway."

"I call this room over here! It's got an awesome view from up here," Miki called.

"I like this one," Luka said. "It has a nice shelf for my books."

Meiko smirked. "This one's mine."

"Well, I'll get this room over here," Miku said.

"Aw, come on! You give me last pick?" I complained.

"Then you can have mine," Miki lamented.

"Naw, I'm fine," I grinned, showing my canine tooth. "Besides, this last one has the biggest closet." I winked at Miku because she has an overflowing wardrobe full of cosplay outfits from her favorite anime, _Shugo Chara_.

Miku gasped. "I'm trading with you, no matter what you say!"

I giggled. "It's all yours. I like this one better anyway. It has a bigger space for my art supplies and dancing." By the way, I love drawing and dancing. I even mastered Luka Luka Night Fever, and that's hard! Just ask Luka-sama!

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" Miki suggested.

Miku winked at me, and said," It's my turn to drag you around. After we meet them, let's head down to the school beach and grab some ice cream!"

"Well, that works," Miki said as Miku tugged on her arm.

We all made our way down to the garden together, giggling and joking the whole way.

"Hey, Rin! Oh, you brought Miki and Miku! Great!" Meiko waved us over.

Luka glanced up from her book (she's such a bookworm!). "Oh, hi."

"So, you guys wanna head to the beach and get some ice cream?" Miku asked. I saw a glint in her eyes that meant she had a hidden intention... Knowing Miku, it was probably to go boy-hunting for the perfect guy.

"Well, I guess that's okay with me. What do you think, Luka?" Meiko asked.

"I like that idea," Luka softly agreed.

"Let's go, then! I bet the beach is amazing!" Miki grinned.

* * *

Get ready for some Vocaloid shippings!

I'm putting them in. I love _romansu!_ Can't help it!

Keep reading, minna! Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Beach_

_Rin's POV_

The beach was a long shoreline of peach-colored sand and sparkling, clear water. It was also the place where many of the students at The Vocaloid School of Performing Arts would hang out, especially in the pleasant summer.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Luka gushed, gazing at the sky, multiple colors streaking through as if the sky were a blank canvas, waiting for the artist to create a beautiful masterpiece for others to enjoy.

I sighed. It was pretty, no doubting that, but knowing Luka, she loved nature. Don't get me wrong, I love nature too, but I still want to live my youth while I'm still young!

I walked down to the beach alone, trying to find the ice cream shop that was supposed to be somewhere along the beachline.

Suddenly, I slammed into something hard. I fell back on the sand and shook my head, trying to get rid of the pain. I looked in front of me to see an almost identical person sitting in front of me. "D-did I run into a mirror?" I stammered.

"A mirror? Are you that dumb?" the person scoffed.

"Well, it's not my fault! You look so similar to me, even if you are a boy!" I retorted, looking away, embarrassed. He did! He had the same blonde hair, though a slightly different hairstyle. He had messy hair, tied in the back in a small ponytail. His cerulean eyes were identical to mine, just looking into them dragged you in.

He looked away, sighing. "Look, I'm Len. Nice to meet you."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiin!" I heard Miku calling my name loudly as I got up from the sand.

I turned my head toward her. "Yeah, what?" I asked, annoyed.

She ran up to me and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I interrupted your_ bonding session_. Excuse me!" She winked at me (again!) and skipped off.

"H-hey!" I frowned. I whipped around and glared at her, twitching my bow all the while.

"So, your name's Rin?" Len asked softly.

I looked toward him. "Um, yeah. The last name's Kagamine."

Len's eyes widened. "Mine is, too!" He leaned forward, increasing my blush. "Isn't that strange?" he murmured into my ear.

"It is. Excuse me!" I quickly turned around and walked off before he tried any funny business.

"Let's play some beach volleyball and then go get some ice cream!" I suggested.

"Hold up, Rin. Why is your face colored carmine red?" Miku asked.

"N-none of your business. It's warm out here, okay?" I stammered hotly.

"Uh-huh, sure," Miku smugly drawled.

"Are we going to play volleyball or what? Let's move!" I said, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Okay, then. If you insist," Miku shrugged.

"Ugh, geez, Miku! Come on, snap out of it! I do not like Len!" I glared at her, stalking off to the volleyball courts.

I opened my eyes to hear the sound of footsteps pattering on the sand, rushing toward me and the volleyball courts, where I awaited the owners of the footsteps.

"What took you so long?" I hissed, slightly miffed.

"Oh, sorry. It took a bit of convincing to bring Len along." Miku smirked.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "You brought _HIM_ along?!"

"I have a name, you know," Len stated, annoyed.

I looked at the ground. "Geez, Len, why'd you have to come along?"

"She wanted me to," Len said, pointing at Miku fearfully. "She said if I didn't come along, she'd slap me with a leek!"

"MIKU!" I yelled. "SERIOUSLY!"

At the sound of my voice, heads turned toward me. "What?" I retorted, glaring at the bystanders. They turned away, but they kept glancing at me. I sighed.

"Let's play some volleyball, okay?" I gave in.

"About time," Meiko huffed impatiently.

"Let's divide into two teams. Since there are five people, Len will have to play on one team. The teams are: Rin, Len, and Meiko on one, Miku, Miki, and I on the other," Luka stated.

"That works," Miki said, glancing at Len and I.

I grabbed a volleyball and ran to one of the empty courts. I served the ball as the other team scrambled into their positions.

The playing went on for a while, until Miku accidentally hit the ball way too hard in an attempt to spike the ball. The ball bounced on the sand twice, out of bounds, and finally landed on someone's blanket.

"I'll get it!" Miku and I shouted at the same time. Our eyes met and we challenged each other to get it first. We ran to it at the same time. Even though I was shorter, I got to it first, but I accidentally tripped, and Miku grabbed the ball before I could.

I stood up, brushing the sand out of my clothes, when I heard someone approaching us.

"What are you doing in my stuff?" someone asked.

I looked up to find Miku already checking the newcomer out. A boy, about our age but taller, with electric blue hair the same shade as Miku's and the same color eyes, stared down at us.

"I'm sorry. We were playing volleyball when the ball was hit out of bounds and it landed in your things," I explained. "We came to take it back. I'm Rin Kagamine and she's Miku Hatsune, by the way."

I looked over at Miku and saw she was staring at him. "I'm Mikuo Hatsune." He saw Miku as well. "What are you looking at?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing!" Miku blushed. She then grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to the volleyball court.

As soon as we approached the court, Len crossed his arms. "What took you so long?"

"First things first," I replied. "What was up with you a minute ago?" I hissed at Miku.

"I don't know what you mean!" Miku said, plastering a fake innocent look on her face.

"Why'd you drag me off?"

"I wanted to get back to the game. It's really exciting!"

_Yeah, sure, Miku. When pigs fly! You'd never pass up an opportunity to flirt with the cute guys out there!_

After the game had finished, I put on my watch and glanced at the time. "Uh-oh, there's a curfew that ends at 9. We have to be in the building by 9, but we can stay awake as long as we aren't disruptive."

"We can hang out at the lounge that's in the dorm building. It's open to both genders, as long there isn't any inappropriate behavior," Len suggested.

"That sounds good!" Miku happily exclaimed. She then elbowed me in my chest, whispering in my ear, "You can get to know Len! You and Len make a cute couple!"

I ignored her whispers and then spoke. "Why don't we go now, before the officials catch us out here right before the curfew starts?"

"Let's move," Miki agreed.

We left the beach and the volleyball courts behind.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Dancefloor_

_Rin's POV_

The lounge was a large dancehall with dim lighting and bright, neon lights flashing everywhere as well as several disco balls. There were several karaoke rooms.

"Ooh, let's sing!" Miki suggested excitedly.

"No thanks," Len immediately declined, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I totally agree," I said.

Miku smirked and elbowed Miki, whispering something.

"What did you just say to her?" I asked Miku.

"Oh, nothing, just saying how Len and you look so cute together!" Miku gushed.

I blushed furiously. "We are NOT together! I don't even know him!"

"Uh-huh. Let's go on the dancefloor!" Miku said happily, ignoring my protests. She grabbed my arm and Len's and dragged us toward the dancefloor.

Len and I were shoved onto the dancefloor, face-to-face. Miku dashed off, hidden by the overflowing crowd of teenagers.

Nervously, I glanced around at my surroundings, looking for familiar faces in a sea of unknown people. I tried hard not to make eye contact.

Suddenly, a flash of blue blinded me. Hair brushed my mouth and I spat it out. The owner of the blue hair pushed Len onto me!

I began to scream, but my shriek was cut off by a pair of lips... kissing mine?

I blinked, then forced my eyes to open. Len was on my body, kissing me! His eyes were closed, obviously thoroughly enjoying it.

I, on the other hand, was starting to like it, just a little. Suddenly, I opened my eyes. What was I doing? I pushed him off, panicking.

I stepped away from him, realizing what just happened. Was that... my first kiss? With _Len_? The nerve! I was going to have a little talk with Miku... ATOP MAH ROADROLLER!

I immediately ran off to my dorm room, covering my face as best as I could with tears streaming down my face. I rushed into the bathroom and tried to wash the day's occurrences down the drain.

* * *

RinxLen.

So much of it.

Ohh, who do we know of that has blue hair on their head? *wink wink*

Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!

-  
Hikari-chan


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Effects Afterward_

_Rin's POV_

The next morning was the weekend. The Vocaloid School of Performing Arts had the first day on Friday to allow the students to get used to living in the dorm. The first day did not include academic classes; this was an opportunity to settle in.

I woke to my phone buzzing and vibrating. I got a text! I opened my phone and read it. I snapped my phone shut afterward and decided to get up. I hurried to the bathroom to freshen myself before Miku took over the bathroom. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and slapped on some clothes.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound on the dorm room door. I checked my hair and made sure my clothes were all right. I cracked open the door oh-so- slightly, peeking out.

It was Len. I slammed the door so loudly, Miki jerked awake. "WHA-?!"

Len banged the door and talked through it. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday!"

I leaned against the door. "Save your excuses. I don't want to hear them!"

I slammed the door. I dashed off to the bathroom again, seeing he was trying to get in. I immediately turned on the water, hearing Len's footsteps in the room. I cautiously peered out the bathroom door to see Miku smirking. That traitor, she must have let him in! Curses!

I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower to try and prevent Len from entering. I heard banging on the bathroom door as Len tried to enter through the locked door.

"OPEN! THE! DOOR! ALREADY! RIN!" Len yelled.

"NEVER! You idiot, I'm taking a shower!" I shouted.

"I DON'T CARE!" Len yelled back.

"Well, I'm naked! I am NOT going to open that door, pervert!" I protested.

I heard no reply, only silence to answer my shouts. I smirked, covering myself with a towel. (Just in case~)

Suddenly, the door creaked open. "MIKU!" I yelled. "YOU OPENED THE DOOR, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU TRAITOR!"

Len entered the bathroom, nervously glancing around. He looked up to see me in a towel. His face immediately turned scarlet red.

"Well, uh, I, um," Len stammered.

"Spit it out already. What do you want? You entered the bathroom when I was taking a shower, pervert. Now spit it out," I retorted. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to kiss you! I was pushed by her!" Len pointed to the door.

"Miku, huh? She really wants us to be together," I muttered.

Apparently Miku didn't like the sound of that. From the outside, she opened the door and slammed it against me. I slipped on a water puddle and fell onto Len. I looked back at his face and saw him blushing even more furiously. I looked down at myself and saw my towel had slipped, revealing my once hidden body.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Len screamed, pushing off me and running away.

* * *

Geez, so innocent, Len-Len. Screaming like a little girl won't get you anywhere. XD

Anyways, keep reading and looking forward to the next chapter!

Review, favorite, you get the jist!

-  
Hikari-chan


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Autumn Festival_

_Rin's POV_

The autumn festival was held at the school's large fairgrounds. It included several vendor stands as well as several classic fair rides, even having a ferris wheel! The bright colors of the stands and the lights of the ferris wheel blended together. The scents of all the food mixed with the colors and lights, creating a warm, happy atmosphere.

"Why don't we try all of the rides? They've set up lots of rides. There are even bumper cars, teacups, and a ferris wheel!" Miki squealed.

"You're so excited, it's hard to believe you're 15," Meiko remarked.

"I'm even more childish than her, so who are you calling childish?" I teased.

"Why don't we stop all the jabbering and head to the rides already?" Len interrupted coldly. Miku insisted on bringing him along, to "nourish the friendship between us." Yeah, right! Why can't she focus on finding herself a boyfriend if she's so focused on boys? Geez!

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and refused to look in Len's direction, sulking.

Luka glanced at me and Len. "Why don't we go?" she suggested.

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed Miku's arm (who HAD to grab Len's. THE NERVE!) and headed for a darker, hidden corner.

"Miku. What's the deal the past two days?" I hissed.

"What, are you talking to me?" Miku asked, looking innocent (yeah, like THAT'S going to work! I'm so pissed off!)

Len crossed his arms and glared at Miku. "I did NOT want to kiss Rin, at all! You interfered with that!"

"Aw, come on, you know you liked it!" Miku pouted.

Okay, I'm officially infuriated. "I DID NOT LIKE IT AT ALL! YOU LET LEN _KISS_ ME AND THEN SEE ME IN THE BATHROOM!" I yelled.

"Okay, the bathroom incident was a total accident. I was so sleepy, I didn't see Len there! I opened the door sleepily, and he pushed me out of the way and entered! I was surprised, so I tried opening the door and slamming it," Miku tried to explain. What a futile attempt.

Silence answered Miku's explanation.

Finally, Len spoke up. "Okay, maybe I do have a slight crush on Rin..."

I jerked my head up to look in his eyes. He was telling the truth. He was blushing while looking at the ground.

I melted. "I suppose it'd be alright," I confessed. How could I say no to those pooling, pleading eyes?

Len's expression immediately softened. He took a hesitant step forward.

My eyes widened. What was he going to do?

"Um... would you go out o-on a d-date with me?" he stammered out.

"Oh, um, okay."

Len's expression turned thankful. "Oh, so, how about tomorrow at the ice cream shop at the beach?"

"Okay, then! It's done!" I winked at him, only increasing his blush.

"Aww, isn't this cute?" Miku gushed.

"UWAH!" Len and I jumped at the same time.

"I totally forgot she was there!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well. Let's go to the rides!" Len smiled at me.

Len and I ran to catch up with the rest of the group. We were both smiling.

"What's with your faces?" I asked, pointing at Luka, Meiko, and Miki. They all looked shocked.

"Why are you two so happy?" Miki asked.  
"I thought you hated each other," Meiko commented.

I motioned for them to come closer. "Len asked me out on a date!" I whispered excitedly.

"WHAT?!" they all shrieked.

"I thought you hated boys," Miki said, confused.

"I did, but Len is different. He might be a total pervert, but aren't most boys?" I winked.

Len came up to me and immediately grasped my hand. I gasped, surprised.

"Len, what are you doing?" I asked.

"If we're a couple, shouldn't we be _seen_ as one?" Len smirked. He dragged me off to the flashy ferris wheel.

"Hey, wait a second! Hold up!" I protested, trying to slow him down. I should mention I hate heights, and this ferris wheel was huge!

Len stared straight into my eyes. "You scared?" he challenged.

"What? No, of course not!" I said nervously.

Len grinned. "Then I hope you're excited! I heard you can't miss the ferris wheel. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Yeah, right," I muttered. I've seen bigger ferris wheels at theme parks. I think Lenny-kuns here was only trying to make things better for me. He probably saw my phobia of heights reflected in my eyes.

"There's no wait! All right!" Len cheered happily.

"Yay for me," I said _un_happily.

The fair employee saw the two of us holding hands and ushered us in.

"No inappropriate behavior," she said directly to us.

"Yes, ma'am," we both replied obediently.

As soon as the cart was lifted off the ground, I said to Len, "You heard her. No silly business."

Len's eyes sparkled. I swear I saw a funny look in his facial expressions.

I widened my eyes. "No way..."

He leaned forward hastily, intertwined my fingers in his, and kissed me!

My eyes looked down at his. They were closed, but his facial expression was worried, like he thought I'd get mad at him.

He broke away, glancing at me nervously. "Since I, you know... asked you out..."

I smiled. I flung my arms around him and kissed _him_ for a change! Len's eyes were wide open, his icy blue gaze staring at mine.

We both closed our eyes and moved closer to each other, deepening the kiss.

The ride jerked to a halt, and Len and I separated. "No inappropriate behavior!" echoed through our heads.

The door swung open as a fair attendant opened it, this one different than before. She saw us holding hands and she smiled. "Have a nice ride?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" I said, smiling.

"One of the best moments of my life," Len agreed, winking knowingly.

We walked away happily.

Little did I know that someone was watching me...

* * *

STALKER ALERT. RED ALERT.

Guess who it is! Hint hint: YANDERE!

Keep reading, please!

-  
Hikari-chan


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Date_

_Rin's POV_

Today was the day. Len had asked me out to have a date with him _today_! I'm so excited. I'm waiting for him to text me...

_Bzzz!_ My phone vibrated. I hurriedly opened my phone, seeing I had received a text from Len-kun! I happily texted back.

Time to go to the ice cream shop! I had to look my best for Lenny~.

Dashing through my closet, I picked out a cute yellow, long top with denim shorts and leggings underneath. I put on a few accessories: my bow (duh!), two bracelets on my right wrist, and a purple watch on my left. I put my necklace from Miku on (she's such a pain at times, but she's really sincere). I combed my hair to make sure it was perfect.

All right! I'm sure I looked cute that day!

Len was waiting for me outside the ice cream shop. I gasped at his outfit. He wore a hoodie with jeans and converse shoes. His messy hair accommodated his outfit perfectly! He did it just for me!

I smiled nervously and took a deep breath. _It's only a date. It's not going to kill you! Just be yourself!_

I walked up to him and grasped his hand. "You look really cute today," he told me.

"You too." I walked into the ice cream shop with him following.

An employee waved at us. "Hello!" he said.

"Yo, Kaito!" Len waved at the dark-blue-haired boy.

Kaito glanced at me, to Len, back to me, and back to Len. "Your girlfriend?" he casually asked.

"You know it," Len said.

"What will it be?" Kaito asked me.

"I'd like a double 'Orange Paradise' please." I love oranges!

"A 'Banana Boat'. You know me." Len smirked.

"Coming right up. Go sit down," Kaito said.

Len grabbed my hand and led me to a table.

"So, um..." Len looked down and blushed. "I-I want to know i-if you like me..." he stammered.

I stared at him icily. Len looked down at his shoes helplessly.

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!" I winked at him.

Len jerked his head up. "Really?" His expression softened. He gave a sigh of relief. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Even if you are a pervert," I murmured.

"Hey!" Len protested. "Miku opened the door, okay?"

"But you're the one who saw me." I smirked.

Kaito approached our table, carrying a tray with our ice cream on it. He placed them in front of us and walked away.

We started eating, but I still felt slightly uneasy. Trying to eat ice cream while a boy you like is right in front of you? Easier said than done!

The door to the ice cream shop swung open loudly. A girl with long silver hair and bloodred eyes stood there, scanning the shop. When she saw Len, her eyes lit up and she rushed over.

"Len-kuuuuuuun!" she shrieked. Ow, my ears!

I tilted my head. "Who are you?"

She glanced at me. "Oh, I'm Tei. And you are?"

"I'm Rin Kagamine. It's good to meet you," I said.

"Yeah, uh-huh." She waved her arm distractedly at me.

I frowned. Her eyes were set on Len.

"E-excuse me, Tei, but you interrupted my date." Len narrowed his eyes at her, frowning.

She gasped. "A d-date?!" She immediately dashed out of the shop.

I glanced over at Len. He was infuriated. "She's always following me around! It's annoying! What do I have to give for her to leave me alone? She's like a crazy, love-driven stalker!" he fumed.

_I think that's exactly what she is, based off of her reaction of seeing Len and I on a date._

We finished our ice cream and ended the date on a sour note.

* * *

And the stalker is...

TEI!

Congrats to those who figured it out.

Enjoy reading! It may be a while before I update, so don't be upset.

Review, favorite, etc!

-  
Hikari-chan


End file.
